It is proposed that electrochemical methods be developed to assay serum cholesterol, triglycerides, and transaminases. The electrochemical techniques will be applied to other enzyme catalyzed reactions that produce H2O2, NADH or NADPH as reaction products. It is proposed that an electrochemical centrifugal analyzer similar in concept to the GEMSAEC analyzer be designed and constructed. The analyzer will be designed to use a variety of electroanalytical techniques including potentiometry, amperometry, linear scan voltammetry, and pulse polarography. The design will permit the use of various types of electrodes. Existing electrochemical methods as well as new methods will be adapted to the new analyzer. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Ralph Ira Porterfield and Carter L. Olson. "Kinetic Methods of Analysis with Differential Redox Potentiometry at Tubular Carbon Electrodes in Flowing Streams," Anal. Chem., 48, 556 (1976).